


Really doing something

by fanetjuh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few months of being together, Isaac Lahey can't hide anymore that he can do something for his girlfriend with a chronic pain disease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really doing something

**Author's Note:**

> A part of me feels ashamed she wrote this, another part of me believes it would have been very unhealthy if I wouldn’t have written it. I think for someone like me, with a pain disease, it’s hard to watch Teen Wolf and not let it cross your mind. I wish I could write a better one, but at the moment this is all that comes out.

Isaac had his arm wrapped around her and his fingers wiped the tears from her cheeks. He couldn’t look at it anymore. He couldn’t just sit there and hold her. Not while knowing that he could do more. A lot more. 

“Girl?” He bit his lip and doubted one second more if this was the right time. “I…” He swallowed and sighed. “I have to tell you something…”   
She looked up and frowned her eyebrows. “You can’t deal with it anymore, isn’t it?” She nodded and forced a smile. “I understand.” She shrugged her shoulders and looked at him. “It’s okay, you don’t need to stay.” 

His hands grabbed her chin and he shook his head. “That’s not what I wanted to tell you…”   
She frowned her eyebrows and shook her head. “O…”   
He stared into her big blue eyes and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. “I should have told you months ago already…”   
She nodded. “You love someone else…” She didn’t ask. She assumed she was right.  
“No, I do not love someone else.” He started smiling. “I won’t leave you and I didn’t stop loving you and it doesn’t feel like like I will stop loving you anytime soon.” He paused for a moment. “I just thought it was time to tell you everything…”

Isaac hesitated for a while, but she didn’t say anything. He sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know where to start, actually…” He wasn’t sure if she would believe him. He wasn’t sure if she wouldn’t get scared. He had no idea how she would react. “I might not be completely who…” He bit his lip again. “Or what, you think I am…” He took a deep breath and told her everything. What had happened in his past. The choice Derek gave him. The choice he made. “I should have told you sooner, sorry.”

She shook her head and he could see her thinking. “It’s okay, I guess.” She shrugged her shoulders. “You’re still you, aren’t you?” She sighed and looked at him. “It’s just…” She hesitated for a while. “Why are you telling me this right now?”  
He pulled her closer to him. “Because I can’t watch you crying any longer, knowing that I can do something about it.”   
She frowned her eyebrows and smiled confused. “But, you are doing something about it…”   
He pressed a finger on her lips and shook his head. “No, I mean…” He rolled up the sleeves of his sweater and grabbed one of her hands, while his other arm pulled her close to him again. “I mean really doing something about it.” 

He followed her eyes when she hold her breath. He saw his veins absorbing part of her pain and he saw on her face a mixture of relief, surprise and disbelief. “Feel what I mean?” He saw the shock in her eyes and he let her hand go. “I can’t…can’t make it disappear completely, but…”  
She shook her head and nodded at the same time. “It’s….” She finally seemed to realize what had just happened. “Did you really do that?”   
He shrugged his shoulders and nodded. “It’s a…” He smiled. “A werewolf-thing.” He looked at her. “Did it really work?”  
She nodded and smiled back. “Yes, yes it did.” She sighed for a short moment and started laughing. “Thank you.”

His hands were shaking a little bit. “I should have done it sooner.”   
The disbelief was still visible in her eyes when her hands grabbed his. “It’s okay, it really is okay.” She bent a little bit towards him and pressed her lips shortly on his. “You did it now.”   
He gave her a quick kiss back. “I’m glad it really worked.”


End file.
